


A Fateful Meeting

by goldieslove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove
Summary: Jibeom met Jaehyun during his runaway. He had never expected a single meeting would bring a great significance to his life.





	A Fateful Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jibeom and Jaehyun's WISH movie teaser.

It was early autumn. The weather had started to get cold, but in the afternoon, the sunlight still felt like stinging his skin. The combination was weird, but nice at the same time.

Jibeom would think the weather was nice if only he's not tired, hungry and thirsty.

Jibeom felt his legs started to ache. He's been walking for hours since morning. The anger which took over his whole body had started to fade and replaced with tiredness and hunger.

He was supposed to be enjoying is vacation with his dad. Yet, a simple argument that led to a huge fight made him so blinded with anger that he ran away without taking his wallet and phone. He started to regret his action.

He'd been walking aimlessly around LA and somehow ended in a quite deserted place. There were a few foreigners who he could ask for direction or help, but he wasn't confident with his English. Besides, he didn't know what to ask. He could ask them the direction to his hotel, but he still didn't feel like meeting his dad again after the huge fight.

With a tired sigh, he sat down on the ground, right in front of a high platform, and massaged his tired legs. "Aish, I'm so tired."

He looked around. Looked like he's in an old train station. The place reminded him of an old cowboy movie he watched when he was younger. He wasn't sure whether the place was still functioning or not since there was barely no one there. Where did the people he saw earlier? 

"Today is really the unluckiest day ever," He grumbled and clutching his head. "Dad is so annoying! Why did he have to meddle with my life? He said he loves me, but what is this? Ugh!"

The sun was still high in the sky, but it would start to set soon. Should he go back?

"I'm hungry!" He out of the blue shouted in frustration.

_Pluck!_

Something dropped beside his legs, just a few centimeters away, making him jumped in surprise. He squinted and saw the thing dropped was a small package of jellies.

"Jellies?" He picked it up and brushed away the dirt sticking on the package. 

When he turned around and looked up to see where did the jellies come from, he got a second surprise. A boy was leisurely leaning on a bar, peering down at him with expressionless expression. He had to squint a bit since the sunlight was quite blinding, but once he got a clear view of the boy, he felt like his heart stopped.

Not only the face looked handsome, but his soft strands of silver hair gave the boy dreamy look. There was a thin bandana on his head, placed near his hair line. He's wearing a tattered jeans jacket on top of simple black t-shirt.

The boy was gorgeous.

His jaw dropped. He looked at the boy dumbly while holding a packet of jellies.

Looking at him being still like a stone, the boy scoffed. A tiny smirk on the boy's face made his heart beat faster.

"You can eat it if you want."

Jibeom almost dropped the jelly.

"Y-you.. You.. s-speak Korean?" He sputtered.

The boy rolled his eyes and suddenly jumped from the high platform he's standing on. Jibeom took a step back as the silver haired boy smoothly landed in front of him.

"You talked so loud," The boy spoke in perfect Korean. 

Jibeom didn't get a perfect answer, but somehow he felt relieved he found someone who talk with the same language.

"Are you lost too?" He asked the boy. 

The boy looked at him so long. "Lost?" Then suddenly he laughed. 

Jibeom stood awkwardly. "Uhmm.. you're not?"

"I live here."

"Here?" Jibeom spread his arms as is emphasizing where they were. 

The boy rolled his eyes again. "In this city, not this station, you dumbass. Hurry up, eat the jelly, looks like your brain lacks of sugar. It's not functioning properly."

Jibeom frowned at the insult from his newfound crush. "I'm not a dumbass," He protested, but he teared the jelly package and ate it. Any food should be appreciated right now. "Hmm, this is nice."

The boy watched him silently with amusement tinkling on his eyes. "So should I take you to police station or what?"

Jibeom suddenly stopped chewing, his face turned serious. "May I know what's your name and how old are you?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I'm Jibeom, 19 years old."

The boy looked at Jibeom outstretched hand blankly, before slowly took it. "Jaehyun, same age as you."

Jibeom's eyes lit up. "Oh great! We're friends then, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun frowned. It felt weird when the stranger called his name. "Okay. You're weird to be honest."

Jibeom grinned. "That's my charming point."

Jaehyun made a face. "Sure," He dragged the words. "Okay then, Mr. Charming, I gotta go now."

"Waiitt!!" Jibeom shrieked, catching Jaehyun's hand to prevent him to go. Jaehyun raised his brows.

"What?"

Reluctantly, Jibeom let his hand go and stood in awkward posture. He bit his lips and looking at Jaehyun hesitantly. 

"Do you have water? I'm thirsty."

*****

Jaehyun silently watched Jibeom inhaling water from the huge ass bottled water he bought for the lost boy. He bought one in a nearby minimarket, then they moved to a small diner. Jibeom finished the water just as he finished ordering food for both of them. After she left, he caught Jibeom was looking at him.

"What?"

"Your English is awesome," Jibeom said in amazement. "How long have you stayed here?"

"Quite long," He shortly replied.

"Because of your parents' work?"

"I don't think I ahould share my life stories to a stranger."

Jibeom clicked his tongue. "We're Korean, in a foreign city, that fact alone makes us brothers."

"That's ridiculous," Jaehyun scoffed. "Besides, it's not a foreign city for me."

"You're so difficult," Jibeom sighed.

Jaehyun tapped his fingers on the table. "What about you? Why are you here?"

"That's not fair," The brown haired boy pursed his lips. "You refused to tell me your story and now you ask mine?"

"Considering that I gave you jellies, water and I will have to pay for this meal later, I think I have a right to know."

Jibeom was taken aback but grinned. He rubbed his hair sheepishly. "You're right hehe."

Jaehyun chuckled. "So? Why did a rich spoiled boy run away here?"

Jibeom laughed. "Rich spoiled boy?"

Jaehyun leaned back on his chair, looking relaxed. "Your shirt is from famous expensive brand, same with your shoes. I heard you cussed your dad so I conclude that you ran away from him. And you're a spoiled kid since you didn't have any preparation before running away."

Jibeom folded his arms, slightly interested in Jaehyun's observation. "I may be in rush so I didn't bring any money and my phone."

"You're still naive since you could only sat down when you're tired and receive jellies from stranger."

He couldn't deny that, he cackled. "Okay, you win. Yeah, I don't want to boast, but my dad is from Samdong Group, if you've ever heard the name, it's quite huge in South Korea."

"Another evidence of you being naive," Jaehyun smirked. "Revealing your rich identity to stranger. I can kidnap you and demand a ransom."

The silver haired boy burst out laughing looking at Jibeom's horror's expression. "I'm kidding, oh my god. A kid like you should just stay at home."

Jibeom felt offended. "Kid? We're at the same age."

"But I'm not as innocent as you," The other retorted. "So I get it, you're a rich kid, but why did you run away?"

Jibeom's face turned sullen. "My dad forced a lot of things to me. Since I'm an only child, and he wants me to do anything he wants me to do."

"Is it that bad?" 

Their conversation halted for a while when the waitress came and served their food. For a while, Jibeom was distracted with the huge burger and generous serving of french fries.

"I've never seen a burger bigger than this! Do you see the cheese? Awesome! The meat is thick too," Jibeom excitedly moved his plate to right and left so he could see the burger from each side. "Hmm, the smell is good too. But it's so big, how can I eat this?"

Jaehyun shook his head. "For a rich kid, your reaction is overdramatic."

Jibeom didn't pay him a heed. Instead, he started to much a piece of french fries and started to cut the burger. "It's nice!"

"Eat slowly, don't choke yourself," Jaehyun sighed and started to eat his own burger.

It was until Jibeom ate half of his burger, he started to slow down.

"If you're still curious," He said, "My dad enrolled me to various after school classes. Swimming, taekwondo, calligraphy, gayageum, you name it."

"Cooking class too?" Jaehyun cut him off. 

"Uhm.. Well, no, but he wanted me to learn a lot of things I don't like. But I just obeyed him because I thought it won't hurt to try. He also chose what major I should take in university. I had a huge fight since I want to be a singer-"

"A singer?" Jaehyun choked on his fries and laughed. "You?"

"Rude," Jibeom threw his fries to Jaehyun. "What's wrong with me wanting to be a singer?"

Jaehyun was still laughing. "Okay okay, sorry. Continue. So your dad didn't allow you to be a singer?"

"Obviously," Jibeom sighed. "I let this one go with heavy heart, but this time I just can't agree with him."

"What did he want you to do?"

"He wants me to get married to a girl I don't even know."

Jaehyun's eyes widened. "But you're still 20!"

Jibeom groaned. "Not married now, but engage or something. I've only seen her picture once, she's pretty but.. I don't even know her!"

"Well, she's pretty, that's good. Maybe she has good personality and you'll eventually like her too?" Jaehyun shrugged.

"I won't like her," He firmly said. "Ever."

Jaehyun looked surprised. "Why are you so confident about that? Just try meeting her once or twice then decide. Why did you run away just because of this?"

Jibeom looked at him disbelievingly. "Just because of this you say? Marriage is a big deal! Once I say yes, I'll stuck with her for the rest of my life!"

"Like I say," Jaehyun patiently said. "Try to meet her first then decide. You can negotiate with your dad if you don't like her."

"That's not the point."

"So what's the point?"

Jibeom suddenly looked weary. He put down his fork and knife. "Promise you won't judge me?"

Sensing the seriousness, Jaehyun put down his utensils too. "Yeah," He said.

Jibeom seemed to be struggling for a while. Jaehyun's body turned rigid in anticipation.

"I'm…," Jibeom chewed his lips for a while before bracing himself and looked at Jaehyun straight in the eye. "I'm actually… not into girls."

They stared for a while. Jibeom had started to feel afraid that his confession would freak Jaehyun out.

"I won't hit on you, I promise," He quickly said. But finally Jaehyun smiled.

"Why are you so hung up into that. It's fine with me," He lightly said and resumed eating. "I've known a lot of people who are just like you. In fact-"

Jibeom leaned closer.

"I'm just like you too."

Jibeom's mouth hung open. "Y-you do?"

"Yeah, don't look at me like that," Jaehyun said dismissively. "Now that I know your reason, I understand why you ran away."

Jibeom closed his mouth and awkwardly took his utensils. "Well.. That's shocking," He chuckled breathlessly. "We have a lot of common."

Jaehyun smiled before his face turned serious again. "But you can't run away forever."

Jibeom exhaled tiredly. "I know.. but I just.. I don't know what to do. I'm still angry and I bet dad is angry too. And if I go back, he'll force me to marry the girl again. But if I don't go back, I don't know where to go."

Jaehyun looked at him sympathetically. "That's hard. But I still think you need to go back. Your dad would be worried knowing you're gone."

"Yeah," He slowly said. "I'll have to go back I guess."

"Does you dad know," Jaehyun hesitantly asked. "About your preference?"

Sadly, Jibeom nodded. "He does. I told him some time ago. I guess his plan to marry me with that girl is his plan to make me straight again."

Jaehyun kept quiet, so Jibeom asked him. "Do your parents know? About you?"

"Yes," He said after a while. "They know."

"And?"

A ghost smile appeared on Jaehyun's face. "They luckily accept me for who I am."

Jibeom bit his lips. "That's great. But you don't look happy."

"I have other problems aside from that."

"Do you want to share?"

"Maybe next time," He murmured, but Jibeom asked again. "Do you think we can meet again? After I go back to my dad?"

His question made Jaehyun startled. He looked at Jibeom with unreadable expression. "I don't know."

"Give me your phone number," Jibeom said. "Or your email, or anything. I'll contact you."

Jaehyun blinked. "Are you hitting on me?"

Jibeom's face turned red. "I'm not!" The brown haired boy denied. "I seriously am not hitting on you, I'm just-"

"Well, I'm disappointed," Jaehyun cut him off. "I would be happy if you do."

Jibeom gaped, his face turned even redder. "W-what?"

Jaehyun burst out laughing. "You're so funny."

"That's not funny!" Jibeom frowned in embarrassment. "And stop laughing!"

Jaehyun clamped his mouth shut, but his body still shook from holding laughter. "You're cute," He said out of the blue, making Jibeom felt his face turned hot.

"It should be me who say that," He muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing," He quickly said. "So it's a deal? You'll give me your number?"

"So you're really going back?" Jaehyun asked back.

"That can't be helped," Jibeom sadly said. "Please wish me luck. Hopefully dad would listen to me just this time."

Jaehyun smiled. "I wish you luck, Jibeom."

They finished their meal, and got out from the diner. 

"Do you want to go back now?" Jaehyun asked as he stepped on the railway.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He pulled Jaehyun off the railway. "You could be hit by a train."

Jaehyun laughed. "I know this place, there's barely any train here. It's ok."

Jaehyun stepped back to the railway and Jibeom let him. The sun had started to set, and Jibeom walked behind Jaehyun. The sun had started to set and it casted a bright light over Jaehyun's figure. He watched, mesmerized.

Then Jaehyun looked back. Jibeom's heart beat faster.

"So do you want to go back now or not? I can take you back."

He still didn't have Jaehyun's number, but Jaehyun had saved his number in his phone. He should go back, but he didn't want to part with Jaehyun yet. It hadn't been a day since he met Jaehyun, but he could already feel attachment towards the boy. 

Jaehyun was beautiful, and comfortable to talk with. Jaehyun said he was naive, that's not absolutely true. He was quite cautious around strangers. But with Jaehyun it felt different. It felt like he can talk anything, even his deepest secret. He felt connected to the boy, it's weird.

"Don't you have anything to do?"

"I'm still in break," Jaehyun said, suddenly turning around and walk backwards.

"Hey, watch your step," Jibeom reminded him but only got answered with a laugh.

"I just have to do 1 thing today, it's to take you back to your dad."

Jibeom felt the beat of his heart clearly in his chest. It's telling him something, it told him not to regret. He felt the urge to touch Jaehyun's hand which was half covered with his jeans jacket sleeve. 

And he did it.

Jaehyun flinched but didn't protest. His eyes, however, sent a silent question.

"Can we go somewhere nice before you take me back?"

Jaehyun still looked confused, but then he smiled.

"Sure."

*****

The place Jaehyun took him was a quiet park with a small lake in the middle. Some families are spotted having picnic, and birds flew here and there. They sat on a shady spot below a tree, quite far from other people. 

"This is one of my favorite place," Jaehyun said. "Feel honored that I take you here."

Jibeom couldn't hide his wide grin. "So I'm special?"

He thought he could see some pink color on Jaehyun's cheeks. "What's with the sudden confidence," He muttered.

Jibeom chuckled. "I can see why you like this place. It's peaceful."

Jaehyun nodded. "Right. We can barely hear the sound of traffic here. Just the sound of nature."

Suddenly Jaehyun lay himself on the ground, folding his hands up and used his palms as pillow.

Jibeom didn't follow him. He kept sitting down with folded legs, watching the calm wave of the lake. They spent a few minutes just sat there in silence, enjoying the scenery.

"I'm not in a good relationship with my dad," Suddenly Jaehyun said. Jibeom looked at him in surprise.

"Mom passed away when I was still a kid. But although I didn't have a mom, I felt that dad is enough. He's my everything and I'm his everything. Until dad remarried 6 years ago."

Jibeom listened quietly.

"It feels weird. It used to be only me and dad, and suddenly dad have someone else to care."

"You're jealous," Jibeom pointed it out softly.

"Yes, i did.., He paused briefly. "I do."

Their eyes met for a second. Jibeom nodded to tell Jaehyun that he understood and gave him chance to talk more.

"I don't like her, she took dad away from me. And I feel like.. she tried to push me away, trying to monopolize dad. Ever since she came to our life, my and dad fought a lot. One day I rebelled and said I want to study here in US, dad forbid me, but she encouraged me and told dad to let me go."

Jaehyun paused as if he's allowing Jibeom to share his thought. 

"Maybe she meant well? She convinced your dad because she thought you wanted to?"

Jaehyun smiled bitterly. "You know what? I advised you a lot back then in the diner. Ever word came out from my mouth was like stabbing me."

Jibeom grinned. "That's why it's easier to say than to do it."

"Yeah," Jaehyun looked at him and smiled ruefully. "When you said your dad decided a lot for you, I kind of envy you, funny right?"

"I don't understand you logic," Jibeom lightly joked. "I would want to trade place with you. You got freedom."

"Likewise," Jaehyun looked up to the sky. "To be honest, my stepmom is not that bad. She sent jackets during winter, and stacked food and filled the fridge whenever she came with dad. I'm just too prideful to admit because I didn't like the idea of her with my dad."

"I think you're admirable," Jibeom said after a while. "It's hard to admit that you're wrong. Will you warm up to her then?"

Jaehyun glanced at him. "I want to. I've tried. But it's hard."

"Fighting for us," Jibeom touched Jaehyun's arm, near the elbow, and shook it lightly. "You apologize with you dad and stepmom, and I'll do it with my dad. At least thinking someone else is struggling the same struggle as I do, it's a bit comforting."

The gloominess on Jaehyun's face faded. "Hey," He called Jibeom. "I don't know what your dad is thinking, but I think I can understand him."

Jibeom tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I've been slacking off when I was younger, but now I wish I continued my piano lesson, I wish I didn't stop learning taekwondo and swimming. I wish I studied harder at school. I've done things I regret. If I ever have a son or daughter, I won't let them make the same mistake as I do. I probably would force them to do some things I think right too, so they won't regret in the future."

Jibeom mulled on Jaehyun's words, realizing the truth behind it. There were actually many things he excelled compared to his friends thanks to the lessons his dad forced into him. 

"Not to say your dad is completely right because every person is different, but at least, he must have been thinking about your future and hope that you're not ruining it. Unless your dad is a really bad dad."

"He's actually not bad," Jibeom sighed, supported his head with his hand. "Ah, suddenly I miss him, but I wonder if he's angry that I left without notice."

Suddenly Jaehyun sat straight. "It's going to be dark soon, you better go back now."

There's a still feeling of reluctant to part, but he needed to see his dad. The man was probably looking for him. Jaehyun was about to get up, when he caught the boy's hand.

"Thank you," He said. "For keep me company today. I don't know what would happen to me if I didn't meet you, and honestly.. It makes me feel better when I talk to you.. And… Thank you for trusting me, for open up to me. I appreciate it, really."

Jaehyun's face softened. "Same here. When I got out from the house today, I thought it would be a boring day like yesterday. Thanks for today, Jibeom. I.. I'll remember you when I meet my parents later when they come to visit. I'll remember you and try to mend things with them.

Jibeom felt overwhelmed. He was angry and lost, but now not only he found consolation, but he had became someone who motivated Jaehyun. The feeling of it was awesome. Without thinking, the pulled Jaehyun and hugged the boy tight. Jaehyum gasped in surprise, but let Jibeom hugged him. 

When they pulled apart, Jibeom felt some kind of contentment. It was hard to describe, but it felt like he could conquer all of his problems. He's going to be okay. And he believed, Jaehyun would too.

*****

Jibeom walked carefully into the hotel. His heart was pounding in anticipation and fear. He had to admit he's worried about his dad's reaction when the man see him. He felt like running back to Jaehyun and drag the boy here to accompany him.

The lift ride to his room floor was nerve wrecking as well. He took almost 2 minutes standing in front of the door, many times he raised his hand to ring the doorbell, but pulled his hand back. 

He gasped and turned his head when the lift door opened, revealing his dad. They both froze, and before he could move, his dad hand strode forward towards him, his face was dark. Jibeom flinched in instinct when the man stopped right in front of him.

Jibeom expected a slap or hit, but he totally didn't expect a hug. His dad felt cold, seemed like he went out 

"You naughty boy," His dad said in hoarse voice "You're such a bad boy, making me worried."

Despite the scolding, his dad hugged him tight. Jibeom felt his eyes stung. "I'm sorry, dad."

His dad pulled away, and started to examined his body. "Are you alright? Are you hurt somewhere?"

He shook his head. "I'm okay, dad."

His dad was still fussing over him. "Ah, you must be hungry. Come on, let's order some food. Ah wait, I need to call police." The man pulled out his phone.

"What? Police?" He said in panic. "You called police?"

"You ran away for a whole day, you left your wallet, your phone, what do you think I should do?"

Jibeom bowed his head. "Sorry."

His dad sighed. "Let's get in first."

He obediently followed his dad's words. He sat on the sofa as his dad talked with the police through the phone, saying that he had been found. Suddenly he felt guilty. He had made his dad worried. It had never crossed in his mind that his dad would be worried to the point reporting him missing to the police.

"Sorry," He said again after the man ended the call.

"Seriously Jibeom, why did you even run away like that?" The man tiredly sat on the sofa beside him. 

"I was angry," He admitted. "I don't want to meet that girl. I don't want to be engaged or married, you know me dad, I don't like girls."

His dad didn't speak a word. 

"I'll do whatever you want me to do, just please except this one."

"Did the thought of seeing a girl and get married to her too much for you?" The man asked. "I just want you to have a normal life. You might be still confused right now. Maybe you can change your mind after meeting her. I've met her. She's nice, you'll like her."

Jibeom swallowed and squared up his chest. "I've never liked a girl in my life, dad. Not even the prettiest girl, head of cheerleader back then in high school. I'm really sure about myself. Agreeing to this, means I'm deceiving myself, deceiving that girl, and everyone. I don't want to have a hell after marriage. I want to marry someone I really like, and be happy until I'm old. I would rather not married at all than marrying someone I don't like. I'm sorry that, but this time.. I can't give in to you."

Surprisingly, his dad smiled a ruffled his hair. "Since when my little boy grow big and become wise like this?"

"Dad.."

"I want the best for you, Jibeom. But if you're really sure of this then.. There's nothing I can do."

"Dad," He leapt to his dad's embrace. "Thank you dad, thank you so much, I'll be a better son I promise."

"You're already the best son, Jibeom-ah."

He grinned, suddenly the heavy weight was lifted up from his shoulders. His dad was smiling too. Suddenly he felt stupid for running away while he could talk nicely like this.

"Why did you give in so easily dad?" He spoke out what's in his mind. "You were so persistent about introducing me to the girl even though I've rejected it for many times."

"Because you ran away and disappeared," His dad rubbed his forehead tiredly. "You've been a good boy who always obeying my words. Watching you running away like this, makes me question my plan. Take a pity of your dad and don't do that ever again, okay."

Jibeom took his dad's hand and squeezed it. He smiled. "Okay dad, I promise I won't run away again."

Suddenly he's glad that he ran away.

*****

It was winter.

Jibeom was shaking. But it's not only because he's cold. 

He was shaking because he was nervous. 

Why did they have to meet outdoor like this? He couldn't remember.

He buried his hands inside his coat pocket, clenching and unclenching his hands. His feet couldn't stay still. It's as if he needed to do something or else he would burst out into tiny pieces. 

Waiting was the most tiring thing in the world. He's been restless since morning, choosing outfit he's going to wear, styling his hair to look presentable. He wanted to look good and leave good impression. He was early, but he could be earlier if he didn't succeed stopping himself going out 1 hour before the time he supposed to go.

Jibeom took out his phone, opened up a recent chat and smiled. 

He couldn't deny that he was in love. Even looking at the letters on his screen, made his heart grew flowers. He then decided to scroll up and reread their messages. It gave him warm feeling and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Stop smiling or people will think you're crazy."

A familiar voice made him snapped his head up. 

Jibeom felt his mouth hang open.

"J-Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun gave him an awkward wave. "Hi, it's been a long time."

"Your hair.."

Jaehyun's silver hair had gone, changed into a dark brown. It was not smooth silky anymore, but it was permed loosely. It framed Jaehyun's face prettily.

Jaehyun stepped closer. "Dad would kill me if he see me with silver hair," He chuckled. "So I dyed it before I come back."

"It looks good on you too."

Jibeom could feel his heart beating so fast, and something felt like crawling in his stomach when Jaehyun smiled at him.

"You look more mature," Jaehyun said.

Jibeom grinned, feeling proud. "So how's the meeting with your parents?"

Jaehyun bit his lips and smiled. "Like I said, I tried to remember you, and I apologized a d treated them good. My dad hugged me, and she cried. She said she'd been hoping for this for so long."

He had the urge to hug Jaehyun, but he held himself back. He grinned so wide it almost hurt. "You did great. I'm happy things work well for us."

"So..," Jaehyun slowly said. "No more girls to meet?"

Jibeom laughed. "No, no more girls. Well, dad had never stopped asking and I always say no. But.."

He licked his lips. His eyes were eyeing Jaehyun carefully. 

"But what?"

"I'm… planning to take someone to meet my dad."

Jaehyun blinked, looking clueless. Jibeom couldn't take it anymore. He took Jaehyun's hands.

"I know this is only the second time we met, but we talked a lot through messages and phone calls, and I'm more than sure that I like you. If you want to, I want to introduce you to my dad."

Jaehyun's cheeks turned pink. The boy chuckled and bowed his head in embarrassment. "This is the second time we meet but you already want to introduce me to your dad?"

"Yes," He answered firmly. "I want to show my dad the person who had helped me through hard times. Someone who is better than the girls he wanted me to meet."

Jaehyun still played hard to get. "So you just want to introduce me to your dad so he won't try to introduce you to girls anymore."

Jibeom threw his head back and groaned. "Stopped playing with me, I'm dead serious.. I like you. Please date me?"

Instead of an answer, he got a kiss on his lips. It only lasted for a second before Jaehyun pulled back. The 1 second kiss made Jibeom stepped back and touched his lips in shock.

"Uhhh.."

Jaehyun frowned with red face. "Why do you look scandalized?"

Jibeom widened his eyes. "I didn't mean like that!" He quickly said. "I like it a lot! I was just surprised!"

A small chuckle escaped from Jaehyun's lips. "You did?"

"Hng," He nodded. "I want to do it again."

Jaehyun laughed hard this time, and pushed Jibeom hard. Jibeom laughed too despite the hard push and he almost fell down.

"You're strong," He said between his laugh.

They just stood there, looking at each other with a wide smile. It's amazing that they met through in accident under unfortunate events, and less than a year, their relationship had developed into this. Meeting Jaehyun was like a fate. 

"So, I take the kiss as yes."

Jaehyun didn's answer again, but the sweet smile Jaehyun had on his face had said it all.


End file.
